


i'll care for you

by ImagineDragonflys



Category: Cyberpunk Red, Let's Play Cyberpunk Red - Polygon (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Sickfic, another prompt i did for tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-16
Updated: 2019-09-16
Packaged: 2020-10-20 04:34:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20669408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineDragonflys/pseuds/ImagineDragonflys
Summary: Prompt: Vang0 Bang0 x Burger Chains sick fic





	i'll care for you

**Author's Note:**

> hello gamers i have returned

“I think I’m dying.”

“You ain’t dying.”

Vang0 Bang0 flopped back dramatically on his couch. Silver bangs plastered to his forehead, “I’m  _ dying _ , Burger. At least let me stream my final moments for my loyal followers.”

He reached to his wrist to activate his camera, but Burger Chainz reached out and stopped his hand.

“You aren’t dying. You’re just sick. I’m guessin’ this is your first time since- since everything.”

Vang0 just pouted up at him, but retracted his arm instead pulling the blanket from the back of the couch and draping it over himself. He shivered.

“This is  _ so boring. _ Why don’t you just let me stream? I won’t even talk, just game.”

They both know that wasn’t true. Burger reached down lightly and pulled the blanket up to cover Vang0’s shoulders, he was shaking and pale, looking more than a little helpless.

“You need to rest if you wanna feel better.”

“But -”

“Nope. Not hearing it. You’re gonna rest and if you try anything I’m gonna- I’ll sit on you.”

“What?”

“You heard me. Look, I get that this isn’t the most fun right? But you’ll feel better a lot sooner if you just take a day off.”

Vang0 looks like he wants to protest, but his eyes are red and a little shiny and he shakes visibly as he tries to hoist himself up on his arms.

“Please?” Burger says, “For me? I really think it’ll help.”

Vang0 deflates at that and crumbles back. Defeated. Burger turns on the TV and settles on the edge of the couch, leaving plenty of room for Vang0. The screen plays an old movie, supposedly from the early 00’s according to Burger but Vang0 had never really cared much for classics. He drifted off shortly after and Burger remained where he was, half-paying attention to the movie but mostly silently fretting over Vang0. Logically, he knew his friend would be fine. That he was being dramatic because this was new and being dramatic was what he did. But seeing him now, weakened and asleep, moving slightly even in his sleep, Burger was overwhelmed with the need to take care of him. Vang0 looked so different like this, not just sick but asleep. He seemed smaller without his boisterous personality filling up the room. Seeing him like this, Burger wondered (not for the first time) what Vang0 had been like before everything.

That was a rabbit hole he wasn’t quite prepared to go down. He suspected Vang0 wasn’t ready to deal with it either.

As the credits began to roll, Burger Chainz pushed himself off of the couch. Careful not to disturb his sleeping friend as he went. He fiddled around in Vang0’s small kitchen trying to find anything that might be suitable for eating but all he found was some old takeout. 

He would figure something else out.

-

Vang0 woke up to the faint glow of the TV. A show he didn’t recognize was playing, the volume was low but the electronic, eerie tin of canned laughter faintly played around the apartment. He eased himself up to a sitting position. He felt foggy, unable to tell what time it was. His hands still felt clammy and he felt a brief sense of vertigo as he sat up but the shaking seemed to have stopped.

He quickly looked around his apartment trying to get his bearings. Someone was here right it was-

“Oh hey, you’re awake!” Burger spoke from as he walked into Vang0’s line of sight, “You were out for a while.”

Burger approached the couch. Vang0 looked at him dazedly as Burger leaned down, brushed his bangs out of the way and pressed the back of his hand to Vang0’s slightly damp forehead.

He quickly pulled his hand back with a smile, “You seem a bit better.”

Vang0 was still staring at him with a semi-distant look in his eyes, “Right, yeah.”

Burger looked back to the kitchen, his eyebrows raising briefly, “Ah! I also got this for you-”

Vang0 watched him vanish and reappear a moment later holding something out in front of him. A small container of liquid.

“What is it?” Vang0 said, with an edge of distaste.

“It’s soup, nothin’ special. Got it from the Chinese place down the street,” he shifts a little awkwardly as Vang0 still doesn’t reach out to take it, “When I was little, if I got sick, everyone seemed to think soup would make me feel better… Not sure how well it actually works but it always seemed to be more about the gesture, ya know?”

Vang0 just blinked at him for a moment then reached out and took the container. He tentatively took a bite of it. Then another. And another. 

Burger settled back into his spot on the couch, offering Vang0 a brief smile before he changed the channel to something more familiar. A slasher movie they’d watched during a horror binge one night. Every once in a while he would glance over to check on Vang0 and be met with his bleary eyes already looking back at him, the dazed look still on his face, his cheeks rosy.

“Not dead yet right?” Burger asks.

Vang0 seems to compose himself a little more, looking down into his nearly empty soup cup as he nods, “Not yet.”

**Author's Note:**

> my lifes purpose is to fill this tag with dumb ficlets and you are all helpless to stop me


End file.
